Mera Curiosidad
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Una cosa era espiarlo en los entrenamientos. Pero otra era allanar su morada y espiarlo en su reunión con amigos. ¿Qué cosas descubriría a partir de una simple conversación entre hombres?/ "―Sakura ¿no? Estas en una grave problema".
1. Snafu

Titulo: Mera curiosidad

Rango:M

Personajes:Kakashi/Sakura/Yamato

Genero:Comedia/Romance.

Sumario:Una cosa era espiarlo en los entrenamientos. Pero otra era allanar su morada y espiarlo en su reunión con amigos. ¿Qué cosas descubriría a partir de una simple conversación entre hombres?/ "―Sakura ¿no? Estas en una grave problema".

Disclaimer:Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto © es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna ©

* * *

«_Probablemente el último sonido que escuchare_mos _antes de que el universo se repliegue sobre si mismo sera alguien diciendo: '¿Que ocurre si hago esto?'» _

_Terry Pratchett._

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Snafu_

Se mordía las uñas con desesperación, de una a una y de mano a otra mano y hasta la cutícula. Estaba asustada, mas que eso, aterrada. El reducido espacio del armario no colaboraba haciéndola sentir mas claustrofóbica y con mas ansiedad. Estar agachada tanto tiempo había hecho que perdiera la sensibilidad en las piernas y el polvo le estaba causando ya desconocidos tipos de alergias que ella como medico y, como persona, ni siquiera sabia que podía desarrollar y mucho menos de ese modo.

Mentalmente maldijo a la cerda de Ino y deseo que ardiera en el infierno. Ella había empezado toda esa inusitada situación, era por la estúpida idea de 'pasar información'. Ella ahora debía estar con Sakura atascada junto a las tres escobas y los ocho kilos de polvo en un espacio de 1x1.

―_Es que ahí se hablan cosas de hombres__―__ dijo con tranquilidad mientras rebuscaba en el cajón ese barniz rosa pálido._

―_No es para tanto, Ino. Es solo otro hombre que quiere salir con sus amigos y tener un poco de suerte._

―_¡Rayos__, frente! ¿nunca has oído los rumores? ¡Sus salidas son legendarias!_

Y así había empezado a picarla la curiosidad. Todo había empezado con el simple rumor proveniente de la abuela del tipo que vive al lado de un bar que se lo dijo a a la camarera de los Dango's que por casualidades de la vida se lo comento a la señora que vende el abono de las flores cuyo hijo lo escucho y se lo dijo al barman que estaba saliendo con Ino, fue así como Sakura lo capto e Ino termino explicándole lo transcendentales que son salidas del ninja copia con sus amigos, _ellos tiran la casa por la ventana_ o_ departamento y/o torre Hokague._

―_Necesitamos saber donde sera la rumba__―inquirió__ la rubia luego de relatar su épica recopilación de información._

―_Es una idiotez. No le preguntare a Kakashi sensei donde dará una fiesta a la cual no me invitara._

_No rotundamente_

―_Nadie dijo que íbamos a preguntar, mi querida frentona..._

Y si en un principio se había negado rotundamente a hurgar la correspondencia de Hatake, cuando escucho a Anko, luego de una semana comentar acerca de su segura invitación a la fiesta _legendaria,_ su sangre_ hirvió_ y en menos de una hora había armado ese maquiavélico plan para irrumpir en la casa de su sensei y averiguar todo lo que pudiera, luego resolvería el problema de colarse a la celebración. Así que robo esos diminutos micrófonos a Neji y puso en marcha el plan para colarse por la chimenea de Hatake, bajar usando su chakra. Colocar los implemento y salir por la ventanilla del baño.

Con lo que no contó fue que la chimenea estaría tan sucia que no pudo aferrarse a las paredes, que al caer sobre su trasero en en una no muy cómoda capa de cenizas los micrófonos quedarían mas machacados que tortillas y que al intentar salir por la ventana del baño, la abertura seria tan diminuta que no hubiese pasado ni su versión raquítica de los doce años.

Y fue así mas o menos que cuando escucho pasos frente a la entrada principal, termino escondida en el armario de escobas bajo la escalera, maldiciendo su impulsividad y de paso, a Anko, a Ino, y a los chismes; ligando por no sufrir un aneurisma gracias a contener estornudos.

_¡Estúpido polvo!_

El picaporte giro y la puerta se abrió y se cerro. Haruno tembló, no había dejado marcas de hollín y ceniza en la sala ¿o si?

El individuo subió a las habitaciones superiores y ella lo supo porque el cuarto donde se encontraba vibro por los pasos en la escalera y se lleno de otra considerable cantidad de polvo. La chica analizo todas su posibilidades de salir del lugar y llego a la definitiva conclusión de que no podía salir, no por ahora, y no mientras estuviese el dueño merodeando su casa. Intento sentarse en el piso para así aliviar un piernas, sin embargo, la vuelta de la presencia la puso en alerta máxima de nuevo.

_Ojala a Kakashi sensei no se le ocurra pasearse por ahí sin ropa, después de todo, es su casa._

Pero se reprendió mentalmente cuando escucho una aspiradora y al entreabrir un poco la puerta, notar a una silueta vestida de verde mover los sofás y empezar a limpiar mientras tarareaba algo apenas audible por sobre el ruido del aparato.

Sakura se masajeó las sienes y se recostó un poco de la polvorienta pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos el ruido se apago y se escucharon pasos alejarse. El picaporte sonó y la puerta se abrió. En menos de un segundo Sakura se imagino que Gai se había ido y se dijo que esa era su oportunidad de escapar, pero escuchar la voz de su sensei la detuvo de insofacto y cabe mencionar que le provoco cierta arritmia.

―¿Que demonios haces en mi casa?― ella se estremeció y reprimió un gritillo.

―Creí que quedamos para vernos aquí― se defendió Gai.

―Siempre lo hacemos, no se porque te picas― soltó una voz. ¿Acaso era Gemma?

Sakura se aventuro a ver un poco por la puerta entre abierta y se encontró con la imagen de Gemma lanzándose al sofá que esta de espaldas al armario, y a Gai en medio de la sala usando un delantal. Kakashi bufo y la bestia verde volvió a sacudir el librero.

―Oi, oi, acabo de pasar la aspiradora, quitate los zapatos Kakashi.

―Gai limpia tu casa, eso es tan marica. Traje las bolsas ponlas en la alacenas, eh Gai.

―Tu llenas mi alacena, eso es mas homosexual― soltó Kakashi y se lanzo al sofá recostándose.

―¡Hey, hey, no te duermas Kakashi!― Haruno miro otra ves por la rendija y Gemma ahora estaba de pie gritándole a Kakashi―. ¡Demonios, este bastardo ya se durmió otra vez!

―Terminate de acostumbrar, Gem. Recuerdas cuando se durmió en el país de la lluvia mientras escoltábamos al señor feudal― Gai apareció en su rango de visión tomando asiento en uno de los brazos del sillón mientras Gemma se sentaba en el respaldar.

―Oh, si. Por lo menos sabemos que sigue alerta y listo para el combate.

―Ah, ¿fue en esa donde a todos nos dio gripe?―el del senbon asintió―. Pobre Tenzô, le toco todo el trabajo sucio.

La conversación siguió de lo mas normal y Sakura se desligo de ella para concentrarse en controlar su respiración y chequear la supresión de su chacra.

Todo por su estúpida curiosidad. Pero es que simplemente ver a la venenosa Anko hablar como posesa y luego ver a las regaladas de las enfermeras babear por el ninja copia le hacia hervir la sangre.

La pelirosa no lo decía, pero Kakashi despertaba en ella una sensación de posesividad y egoísmo que ni ella sabia de donde salia. Era simplemente algo espontáneo, así como espontáneamente lo miraba mientras entrenaba, mientras hacia las compras y le echaba miradas furtivas entre cada misión. ¡Kakashi-sensei podía llegar a ser tan interesante! Justo al momento de entrenar, cuando estaba sudado y entonces decidía quitarse la camiseta y una de las curiosas gotas de sudor se escurría por su clavícula, delineaba cada uno de sus abdominales y se perdía en el borde de su pantalón.

Detuvo esos pensamientos, se estaban escurriendo por la linea equivocada.

El detalle es que a veces es tan imposible de evitar pensar morbosamente, como lo era pensar egoistamente.

Pero esa, claro, ella no pensaba que fuese la principal razón por la cual termino escondida en el closed. Todo era el producto de una larga lista de motivos. El primero de todos, la presión social:

―_Según y que es para amanecer. Hatake-san, Shiranui-kun y Maito-san se aseguran siempre de que en la fiesta no falte nada. _

―_¿Nada, Yuki-chan?_

―_Nada, Aiko-chan. Pero eso si, entras al lugar ya no sales, y si sales ya no entras. Ya sabes, es para evitar a los colados en la fiesta._

―_Ah, por supuesto. Es un evento selecto, si no vas no eres nadie― risitas cómplices― Y terminas como Haruno-san; solo diesiseis y ya toda una ermitaña amargada._

Y eso era lo que pensaban las enfermeras del hospital, y media aldea -por no decir toda- las apoyaban.

La segunda razón era un poco mas compleja. La competitividad:

―_Y el roñoso de Kakashi con el malnacido de Gemma terminaron allí― risa escandalosa― Gai y Tenzô tuvieron que ir por ellos._

―_Es algo para recordar, Anko._

―_Sip. Hay que actuar como locos cuando jóvenes para tener de que reírnos cuando viejos. ¿Cierto Iruka?, ¿cierto Haruno?_

―_No estaba prestando atención, Mitarashi-san._

―_¡Oh, olvidalo Haruno! Solo hablábamos de un salvaje reventón al que voy a ir. No creo que te inviten, solo olvidalo._

Y ella no le iba a dar el gusto a la venenosa esa. No.

La tercera razón radicaba mas en el ocio que en otra cosa. El aburrimiento:

―_A lo que me refiero es a que no puede dejarnos colgadas. Prometió llevarnos a bailar._

―_Ino, tal ves es algo importante de verdad. Dejale pasar esta, tu novio es buena persona._

―_¡Qué buena persona ni qué nada! Es un bastardo que me dejo en el aire por 'asuntos de mayor peso' ¡Demonios, de seguro es por esa estúpida fiesta!_

―_Qué mas da. A pasar la noche del sábado leyendo y comiendo frituras._

―_O podríamos ir, Sakura._

―_No empieces con lo mismo otra vez, Ino._

―_No, piensalo. Averiguamos donde es, nos colamos y pasamos una de las mejores noche de nuestra vida. Coqueteando, tomando, y presumiendo a las chismosas que si fuimos._

Esas podían contar como las ultimas palabras de Ino antes de que ella decidiera colarse en definitiva y ese mismo día aplicara el plan que tenia en mente desde lo de Anko recurriendo a buscar todo lo necesario.

Miro otra vez por la rendija y tomo consciencia de lo que sucedía. Gai y Gemma hablaban aniñadamente mientras Kakashi se levantaba y al momento sonaba la puerta del baño.

La puerta se abrió de repente y en el umbral apareció un joven que bien podría ser solo unos pocos años mayor que Sakura. Vestía de anbu y parecía realmente cansado.

―¡Eh, Tenzô. Estas vivo!― grito Gai efusibamente y le dio un ligero codazo a Gemma que chasqueo la lengua con ligera molestia.

―Claro que estoy vivo, Gai―replico con confusión y en sus entrecejo se notaron unas ligeras arrugas―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

―Llevas un mes sin aparecer, viejo― dijo el maestro del senbon mientras jugaba con unas agujas en sus manos―. Le aposté a Gai una botella de Sake a que habías muerto en acción.

―Gracias por el optimismo, equipo.

―Deje dicho que no le abrieran la puerta a nadie―rugió Kakashi desde algún lugar de la casa―¡¿Es que acaso todos tienen llave mi casa?!

―Yo no, viejo. Uso de Gai y a veces la de Tenzô.

―¡Tenzô, niño, quitate los zapatos que acabo de pasar la aspiradora!

―Si, lo siento Gai.

Sakura se encontró un poco extrañada. Sabia que su sensei mantenía una relación de amistad/rivalidad con Gai, pero que el y Gemma fueran mas allá de un 'hola', y mas aun, que un chico desconocido se sumara al ya de por si extraño grupo y todos actuaran como amigos inseparables de toda la vida, era motivo para sentirse desconcertada.

Ella sabia que habían tantas cosas de su sensei que desconocía rotundamente, pero apenas se estaba haciendo la idea de verlo como un tipo parrandero que pasaba toda la noche en una pista a ahora verlo como el tipo parrandero que pasaba toda la noche en una fiesta con unos amigos algo confianzudos. Ver a Kakashi rodeado de gente era muy raro. Aunque ella no era estúpida, Kakashi debía ser por lo menos un poco sociable para dar tales rumbas._ Como la del año pasado, y la del anterior, y la del anterior al anterior..._

―¡Voy por una cerveza para animar el ambiente mus jóvenes shinobis!

―El alcohol de algún modo debe matar la llama de la juventud ¿no, Tenzô?

―Es un hecho probado científicamente. Hay hasta estadísticas.

Gai volvió corriendo de la cocina maniobrando entre sus manos con tres latas de cerveza y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Puso las bebidas en la mesilla junto al librero y se acerco peligrosamente al del senbon.

―Es cierto. Mira a Kakashi como quedo.

―Mm, no me metan en sus problemas. Aquí el científico es Tenzô.

―Ocho de cada diez lucen como de cincuenta a los treinta―afirmo el susodicho destapando la bebida.

Gai puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y miro a todos lados con pánico. Sakura reprimió una risilla mientras su Inner maldecía la situación al no tener una cámara a mano.

―Y dos de cada diez idiotas se lo creen― estallo en risas Gemma y Kakashi le acompaño en una risa ligera. Tan genuina que era difícil de creer.

Por la rendija miro a Gai-sensei hacer una mueca y luego tomar su cerveza de un solo trago.

―Tenzô, ¿que haces?

―Bebo una cerveza.

―Aun eres un mocoso, toma este juguito― y saco un jugo de cartón de su porta kunai,― ¡Tiene popote flexible!

―Tengo mas de veintiuno, Gai.

―Da igual, sabes que no puedes tomar alcohol en mi presencia.― y le arrebato la lata.

―¡Maldición, Gai. Lo estas malcriando!―rugió Gemma. Sakura ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo. Parecían niños mientras se enzarzaban en una furiosa discusión sobre quien malcría a quien y quien alcahuetea a quien. Kakashi-sensei solo estaba allí, aparentemente leyendo; y Tenzô se tomaba la cerveza de Gai mientras presenciaba el debate como quien ve un partido de tenis.

La pelirosa se replanteo la situación. Ella estaba allí, apretujada en un polvoriento armario, mirando con extrañeza como Kakashi y sus amigos pasaban una gloriosa tarde de lunes, bebiendo cerveza, leyendo y discutiendo. Increíble. Verlo era como ver a su generación de shinobis en una versión mas vieja. De repente se preguntaba a si misma si de ese modo estarían ello en unos diez años, discutiendo por cosas sin sentido y entrando a limpiar en casa de los demás. Tal vez ella tuviese llave de la casa de Naruto. Es probable que nadie nunca le diera alcohol a Hinata. Ino y Shikamaru comprarían cerveza y cigarrillos para su despensa. Y todos harían apuestas entre si a ver si Shino y Neji desaparecían en acción o algo así._ Bueno, tal ves no de ese modo_, pero era una visión maravillosa de su futuro.

La escena se sentía como si en cualquier momento aparecerían sus novias y detendrían todo el trajín. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Gemma era un playboy; ese Tenzô tenia pinta de ser muy tímido; nadie en su sano juicio se enrrollaria con Gai-sensei; y Kakashi simplemente no tenia. Aunque luego dudo, desconocía demasiadas cosas de el como para afirmar algo a capa y espada. Así que mientras la discusión aun se alzaba, ella prefirió imaginar a Kakashi con cada kunoichi de dicha generación. En un principio se lo imagino de la mano de Shizune, ambos comiendo ramen y mirando el atardecer desde la oficina de Tsunade.

Shizune era una ávida lectora de cualquier tipo de textos, así que Sakura se imagino que ella podría cambiar los hábitos de lectura del ninja copia. Pero, detuvo el hilo de pensamientos al percatarse de que eso jamas funcionaria. Kakashi no entraría a un hospital a ver a Shizune de vez en cuando. La asistente de la Hokague estaba obsesionada con la puntualidad, Hatake le sacaría canas verdes. A parte, Shizune en alguna ocasión le había dicho que Hatake era _demasiado __apático._

Así que la pelirosa penso en Kurenai-sensei. La verdad es que se verían muy bien juntos. Darían paseos por el parque tomados de la mano. Incluso, ella podía ser quien lo convenciera de sacarse esa fea mascara, hasta enseñarle a entrar por las puertas y ser cortes. Irían a misiones juntos y no tendrían que gastar dinero en dos cuartos de posada. Pero desecho la idea casi instantáneamente, Kurenai vivía muy ocupada con el preescolar de la academia y cuidando de pequeño Asuma. Kakashi _no soportaba a los niños. _Eso no funcionaria.

Y luego pensó en Anko, pero la simple idea le provoco nauseas. A Kakashi-sensei no le gustaban los dangos y era alguien un poco callado para la boquiabierta de Mitarashi. Además, ella simplemente era fea, y no es que Sakura se considerara una eminencia en la belleza -porque en realidad pensaba todo lo opuesto- pero Anko simplemente no era lo suficiente para él. Y, otro defecto que tal vez nunca enumeraría en voz alta, era el hecho de que la de las serpientes había pasado básicamente por todas las camas de los shinobis de Konoha, jóvenes adultos y adultos jóvenes. Ella tenia la ligera sospecha de que Anko también estuvo en la de Naruto.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar despotricando de la pelivioleta, capto un poco de la conversación que ahora se producía.

―Dilo, Gai, dilo.―presionaba Gemma.

―No es gran cosa, Gai―apoyaba Tenzô.

―Me niego siquiera a expresar algún pensamiento. Son unas señoritas, estaría calumniando su juventud.

―¡Maldición, Gai. Solo di cual esta buena!

―Esta bien―se resigno, y con voz un poco mas seria y adulta continuo:― Hinata Hyuga me parece una jovencita muy simpática para su edad, ¡se siente en ella una llama de la juventud muy potente!

Todos estallaron en risas, hasta Kakashi, y por qué no decirlo, ella también río aunque, claro, seguía siendo como medio perturbador oír eso de la gran bestia verde.

Al cabo de reír un rato mas, Gemma continuo:

―A mi me parece que Yamanaka esta explotada de buena... Tal vez si fuera unos años mayor...

Sakura dio un respingo, esto realmente estaba pasando. Ella realmente estaba escuchando la conversación de unos hombre -porque ellos si eran hombres- acerca de las kunoichis de su generación. Este armario bien podría ser el paraíso del chisme. Así que Sakura tomo la drástica decisión de empujar un poco mas la puerta, abrir la rendija y esta vez si prestar atención. De seguro a alguno se le salia lo de la fiesta.

_Solo por la fiesta_. _Solo por la fiesta. Solo por la fiesta._

―Ino―hablo Kakashi para la sorpresa de Sakura― es muy linda. Ojos encantadores.

―Es extrovertida, eso me gusta. Con ella se puede hablar―acoto Gai y parecía decirlo de manera muy honesta y sin malicia o así fue que Sakura lo percibió.

Vio como Tenzô volvía a la sala con tres cervezas mas y un ¿juguito?

―Y luego esta Ten-Ten. No digas que nunca lo has pensado, Gai

―Ya dejalo quieto, Gemma―soltó Kakashi-sensei―. Ella es muy linda.

―¿Del tipo de belleza que te gusta, sempai?

―Dejadme darte una idea, ella es así como Sung Mei.― y el castaño puso cara de haber captado.

―Mi linda Ten-Ten es una niña así que ya dejen de hablar de ella de eso modo―juro solemne―. Su llama de la juventud esta mas viva que nunca. Es bella, fuerte, e inteligente. Y si se parece a tu ex, mi estimado rival, bastante en esa personalidad y carácter fuerte...

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ex!_

Sakura dejo de escucharlos por un momento mientras hablaban de otras chicas. Kakashi sensei había tenido una ex novia que se parecía a Ten-Ten. Que raro era imaginárselo con una chica, mas aun con una novia real y de carne y hueso, en vez de las raras invenciones que ella hacia y que descartaba casi instantáneamente. ¡Qué raro seria imaginarlo por ahí de la mano con Ten-Ten!

―No presuman de esas chicas. Yo no conozco a nadie.―replico el anbu haciendo un lindo puchero.

―Tenzô, te queda el consuelo de que nadie te conoce.

―¡Deja al niño en paz, Gemma!

―¿Lo ves? Lo estas consintiendo otra vez. Ya dejalo crecer.

―Pero si Tenzo-kun ya es todo un adulto. ¿Recuerdan esa misión al país de la hierba?

―¡Oh, Kakashi, que Kami bendiga tu memoria!― y de un momento a otro Gemma y Gai estaban haciendo sonidos sexuales mientras acorralaban contra el librero al menor de todos: ¡mm_, mas, Tenzô mas!/ ¡Ahí, allí mismo. Ummm!/ ¡Aaaah, delicioso!_

Con gemidos, gemidos y mas gemidos que traumarón a la pelirosa y casi volvieron permanente el tic de su ojo izquierdo. Kakashi se destornillaba en el sofá con esa risa genuina que casi ni se le escuchaba por allí, y por lo que podía ver, Gai y Gemma daban coscorrones en la la cabeza del castaño mientras lo mantenían en el suelo con una llave de lucha.

Estos hombres no parecían hombres, solo niños pequeños que vivían con el afán de de divertirse nomás.

Gai era el recatado.

Gemma el pervertido.

Tenzô el único racional.

Y Kakashi era el alentador de todos y cada uno de ellos.

―¡Esperen un segundo!― arguyo el anbu una vez que pudo salir de la llave― ¿Que hay de ti, sempai?

―¡Oh, si! Nos faltaba la cereza al tope del helado― comento el del senbon y Sakura se enderezo su columna de manera brusca, abriendo los ojos de par en par y pegándose mas a la puerta para ver por la rendija la parte de atrás del sofá y el Cabello de Kakashi sobresaliendo―.Sakura Haruno. Exótico cabello rosa. Ojos que parecen esmeralda liquida. Cadera y cintura perfecta... y ooohh, sus pechos...

―Sakura-chan. Increíble niña. Tan inteligente, bondadosa y dedicada; esa chica es un pan de Dios.

―¿Y tu qué dices Kakashi sempai?

Sakura trago el grueso nudo de su garganta. Nada, nunca en su vida, la había hecho sudar como loca, y esa sensación de su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho solo la había tenido cuando entro a su primera cirugía. Lo que su sensei fuera a decir causaba en ella sensaciones inusitadas. Inner gritaba como loca que se concentrara y tomara conciencia de lo que pasaba. Y así lo hizo, y cuando se pellizco para ver si despertaba del curioso sueño la vida le dio la espalda arrojándole en la cara la pesada realidad:

―Esta buena, esta muy buena.

Su mundo dio un vuelo de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso Kakashi Hatake, quien la vio desde que era una desgreñada mocosa de doce años, estaba diciendo que ella estaba buena, que estaba_ muy buena?_

Algo de esto tenia que ser planeado. En cualquier momento Naruto saldria de entre las escobas con un '¡Caíste por inocente!' y el confeti volaría por todos lados y Kakashi-sensei reiría de nuevo mientras Kiba y Choji los grababan a todos con las cámaras para luego verlo en la cena de navidad y volver a burlarse. Sin embargo, no fue así, esto no era un programa de mala calidad.

De pronto, tuvo esa imagen mental de Kakashi y ella paseando tomados de la mano por los cerezos del parque. Yendo juntos al cine y ella recostando la cabeza en su hombro y aspirando un aroma que la embriagaba. Le gusto. Kakashi pasando un buen rato con ella en algún lugar del bosque donde el siempre terminaba escondido. Leyendo juntos: Ella, ' La medicina según Hipocrates'; él, Icha Icha Paradise. Comiendo juntos en Ichiraku, ella prohibiéndole exhibir su magnifico rostro y alentándole a seguir usar la mascara en publico.

―¿Te llevarías a la cama?

―¡Gemma no preguntes eso! !No puedo creer que hablen así de Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa contuvo la respiración y la parte racional de su cerebro mantuvo el control de chacra, porque la mas alocada corría en círculos tirando de su cabello. ¿Kakashi podía llegar a pensar en ella de _esa_ manera? No, una cosa era considerarla _buena_ en un significado totalmente retorico -que es como ella suponía las palabras de Kakashi-, otro era irse a un concepto mas literal -que es al que Gemma quería llegar-.

―¡Oi, lo tengo!―exclamo Shiranui dando un bote del sofá y parándose sorpresivamente causando el sobresalto de la chica que de por si ya estaba de nervios―. ¿Recuerdan ese juego de cuando nos acuartelaban en Anbu?

Sakura lo maldijo, no es que ella esperara con ansias la respuesta de su sensei, tenia una simple curiosidad.

―Yo lo recuerdo, aunque ustedes no me dejaban jugar...

―Tenzo-kun, aun eras un niño ¿como ibas a poder jugar?

―¡Tenia 15. Por lo menos no debían encerrarme en el baño, Gai!

Un senbon se clavo en el marco de la puerta del armario, justo a la altura de la perilla. _Me fregué. Lo saben._

―Podríamos encerrarte en ese armario ¿sabes?. Estamos retirados del ANBU y tenemos diez años más que tú, pero aun podemos hacerlo.

―No serviría de nada, Gemma. Haria como cuando tenia 15 y se escabulliria con algún túnel en la tierra. Quita eso de mi pared, tu no limpias aquí.

Gai bufo sonoramente.

Sakura se tenso cuando escucho la tabla suelta junto al sofá crujir seguida de unos pasos directos hacia el armario. Empezó a maquinar que hacia, no había posibilidad de que Gemma no la viera al quitar la aguja, y mas aun, de que si lo hacia, cerrara la boca y le guardara el secreto. Estaba frita, mas que frita, fregada. Pensó en esconderse tras las escobas, en el rincón mas alejado del pequeño cuartucho, donde había polvo y telarañas -estaba segura de que había otras alimañas que no quiso identificar-, rechazo la idea. Si sus opciones eran limitadas: a) Usaba chacra y se pegaba al techo. Pero la mas mínima variación de chacra los haría notar su presencia aun mas. b) se escondía en la vieja bolsa de basura y permanecía inmóvil. Pero cómo enmascararía el ruido. Ó c) permanecía allí callada, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, esperando positivamente que no la vieran, pero preparando su cara de 'chica loca desquiciada que no sabe lo que hace' para evitar el castigo al descubrirla, pero ganarse un pase a alguna institución mental.

Pero no contaba que ese joven de cabello castaño y traje anbu retiraría la aguja y se daría la vuelta habiendo cruzado una mirada casi microscopia con ella, en la que ella lo observo boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

Ignorándola rotundamente.

―Estamos en el juego Kakashi, estas obligado a decirlo o te colgaremos por los las pelotas y te tomaremos la nueva foto para el libro Bingo. ¿Tendrías sexo rudo, salvaje y alocado con Sakura Haruno?

El universo conspiraba contra ella. Tantas emociones le causarían una apoplejía.

―Seria, literalmente, un placer.

Y ella se quedo allí sin procesar mas que palabras inconexas y frases al azar. Su ritmo cardiaco tan alto por las nubes y sus manos temblando sin dar la mas mínima posibilidad de quitar las gotas del sudor descontrolado que le corría por la frente y se le metía entre los ojos. Apenas escucho el resto de la conversación, entendiendo así solo: _―Bar de Junko. Y_ otra serie de palabras que no pudo relacionar unas con otras, su cerebro aun seguía muy ocupado con otros pensamientos. Tan ocupado que no pudo maquinar nada mas cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse las voces alejarse y luego alguien decir:

―_Olvide algo en tu sala. Vayan, los alcanzo en un momento._

Seguido de la apertura suave de las puertas y pasos hacia el armario. La ojiverde, que ahora se encontraba casi recostada entre la puerta del armario, cayo estrepitosamente a los pies del muchacho vestido de Anbu. Las mejillas rosas por lo anterior, el cabello esponjado y despeinado, la camiseta medio mojada por el sudor, los ojos como plato y la boca entreabierta.

―Sakura ¿no? Estas en un grave problema.

* * *

_Snafu: Situation normal, all fuck up._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Tarfun

_«Si ponias un gran interruptor en alguna cueva en algún lugar, con un cartel sobre él que diga 'Interruptor del Fin-del-Mundo. POR FAVOR, NO TOCAR', la pintura ni siquiera tendria tiempo de secarse» Terry Pratchett_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Tarfun**_

La chica cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando escucho el grito de su sensei relampaguear desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Tenzô, ¿Te caíste? Escuché un golpe.

Sakura ahogo un grito gracias a que el anbu había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para levantarla por las muñecas y cubrirle la boca con una mano.

―Fue solo el armario― y soltó un poco la presión sobre la boca de la chica, metiéndola al armario de nuevo y haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

La pelirosa se volvió a sumir en la completa oscuridad del cuartucho, pero ahora temblando de miedo y abrazándose a lo que tuvo mas cerca -arañas, escobas y alguna que otra bolsa de basura.

―¿Sucede algo?―inquirió Kakashi luego de que la puerta volviera a abrirse―. Te noto raro.

―Es que no encuentro mi mascara, ademas, si la encuentro no creo poder ir con ustedes. Estoy usando el uniforme ANBU ¿recuerdan?

Sintió la puesta reclinarse un poco mas, talvez Tenzô se estaba apoyando en la puerta.

―Solo vamos a lo de Junko... Te ha visto hasta sin ropa, Tenzô. Aparte, si no vas, nos cobraran las cervezas.

―Hoy no quiero salir, capitán. Tengo un asunto en casa.

El ambiente permaneció en un silencio mortecino que le erizo los pelos.

―Aquí hay gato encerrado.

―No creo que haya Gatos, sempai...

La ojiverde no quiso seguir el hilo de la conversación, aun permanecía en un estado semi catatónico como para seguir escuchando palabras y mucho menos, causarse arritmia con esos dos. Era mejor ignorar la situación. Uno, si Tenzô la cubrió una vez, lo seguiría haciendo. Dos, si no la cubría, Kakashi la vería y su estado mental de ese momento podía justificarle el manicomio...Pero, luego reflexiono, Kakashi sensei no tendría una _noche de sexo rudo, salvaje y alocado_ con una chismosa, mucho menos con una loca. Así que se dio una patada mental e intento buscar cordura, no es que ella

quisiera una noche de sexo, es que...

_¿Qué estoy pensando, Kami?_

Pero no pudo evitar seguirse imaginando las consecuencias de ser descubierta.

Seria la vergüenza publica.

Seria la perdida del poco estatus de seriedad que tenia.

Seria el ejemplo de las kunoichis solteronas.

Seria perder la amistad de Kakashi-sensei. Irse olvidando de los cariñosos 'Sakura-chan_'; _de la confianza medica; de dormir en la misma tienda en las misiones... De los '_Feliz dia del Amor y la Amistad'_. ¡Oh, por dios! Perder su único contacto físico con Kakashi, _el abrazo de año nuevo._

_¿Qué pasa conmigo, Kami?_

Seria perder el pequeño chance de _sexo_.

Pero, peor aun, seria darle a Anko un cupón de '_Pase, haga lo que quiera. Robese a mi único prospecto y termine de acabar con mi inexistente autoestima'._

Y eso, ella no lo iba a permitir. Saldría de esa casa sin que su sensei la viera, así tuviera que abrir un maldito boquete en el suelo y cavar como un mugriento topo hasta llegar a Suna. ¡Porqué lo haría si tuviese que hacerlo!

Pero se le mejoro la cosa cuando descubrió que hacia ya un rato que se había quedado sola en el armario riendo malevolente sin que saliera ningún sonido de su garganta. Por lo que recorrió con la mirada la sala y descubrió los tres folletos de la mesilla que presumían los mejores night club de la aldea y una lista de tragos que de un lado con una letra algo descuidada tenia escrito una gran cantidad de bebidas y del otro lado con la reconocida letra de Kakashi, traía escrito: Sake.

Rio discretamente y subió a la habitación de Hatake.

Cuando vio todo tan pulcro, estuvo tentada a revisar. Y lo hizo fugazmente, encontrándose con casi ocho chalecos ninja, y solo un traje civil, negro, el de los funerales; el resto era simplemente ropa ninja. En uno de los cajones de la cómoda encontró un sin fin de boxers y su Inner le pedía a gritos que robara uno, pero paso eso por alto. Y en la segunda gaveta consiguió una gran variedad de preservativos, de todo tipo de forma, color y ¿sabor? Se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y se aventuro a meter la mano y revisar algunos ¡Vaya, esa era la talla de Kakashi!. Y entre la emoción y el rebusque terminó por dejar caer unos cuantos y mientras intentaba no pisarlos y re-acomodarlos considero seriamente tomar uno.

¡_No soy una pervertida! _

Pero igual robo uno.

Decidió dejar de hurgar, por metiche era que le pasaban las cosas. Soltó el pestillo de la ventana y salto al árbol cercano. Se recrimino así misma por qué no intentó salir por allí desde un principio.

Aun tenia el corazón algo acelerado cuando salio de la calle del copy nin y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo intentando re acomodar sus ideas pero lo único que repetía su mente con insistencia era las palabras de Kakashi y las de todos los demás, pero las de su sensei en especial. Este dia había sido un dia realmente intenso, ni bien había asimilado el tema del peliplata en una fiesta para darse cuenta de que él y sus amigos comentaban sobre las kunoichis y más aun que Hatake_ le traía ganas_ y que ella, en algún profundo lugar a juzgar por sus pensamientos, también_ le traía ganas._

Ahora bien, pasando por alto el hecho de a atracción sexual mutua, era tiempo de tratar el por qué este tipo, Tenzô, le había cubierto el expuesto trasero -retóricamente claro está- a tal punto de silenciarla en su estado de pánico y aparte sacar a Kakashi de la casa sin que sospechara de la estadía de su alumna favorita.

Ese castaño parecía ser una buena persona, pero el solo hecho anterior hacia que Sakura dudara que eso quedara así como así. De algún modo tendría que pagar eso y pues, como ella casi no tenia problemas por qué el karma no le mandaba otros veinte a ver si su vida se equilibraba.

_¿Karma?_

No debió ser tan mala en su vida anterior como para tener una suerte así ¿o si? Tal vez fue alguna dictadora malvada que inicio guerras mundiales y discrimino a la gente por sus creencias religiosas o algo así... pero de algo estaba segura, en su vida siguiente siguiente si sufriría, así que secretamente deseo ser algún tipo de animal que pudiera defenderse porque pensó que la suerte seria tan generosa como para convertirla en una ardilla que vive rodeada de aves rapaces y malditos mapaches.

Así que se sentó en una banca y miro sus sandalias y sus pies aun cubiertos por una fina capa de hollín que se escurría bajo sus uñas. De seguro se veía así de zarrapastrosa, se pregunto si Kakashi gustaría de ella si la viera en ese estado.

_Bar de Junko, recordó._ ¿Seria la fiesta allí también? Aunque ninguno de los folletos era de ese lugar, porque, vamos, si había otro bar mas de mala muerte en toda Konoha pues obligatoriamente tenia que ser una sucursal del de Junko. Algunos otros pubs hasta código de vestimenta tenían, pero Junko había establecido ese lugar exclusivamente para shinobis y aunque si podían asistir los civiles, nadie la miraría raro si llegaba así en ese estado tan deplorable... Seria bueno, realmente bueno darse una vuelta por alla en la noche a ver si tal vez Junko sabia de la dichosa rumba, sin embargo, ella aun era menor de edad. Una cosa era hablar con Junko al encontrarla en el mercado, y oír hablar del lugar; y otra cosa era entrar al lugar sin que la mismísima te sacara a patadas por la boca por ser 'un mocoso sin bello facial'. El pobre Naruto conocía ese sermón de primera mano, de tantas veces que Junko se lo había dado ya hasta podía recitarlo de memoria y contarlo cada Halloween junto a la historia de 'Porqué Kiba no se baña' y '...¿Ya viste sus cejas?...'

Así que medito ¿iba o no iba?

Saco una moneda de su bolsillo y decidió dejarlo a la suerte, pero cuando lanzo la moneda y no pudo tomarla cayendo esta de filo en su frente, entendió que esas cosas no se dejaban al azar, que era mejor consultarlo con Ino, y que su suerte era una bola de porquería.

Emprendió camino a la florería evitando confrontar a los ojos a cualquier shinobi conocido, era un irracional miedo a que ellos se enteraran solo al ver sus ojos, por eso tomo el camino menos transitado, ventajoso hasta el punto de que no vería a algún amigo, desventajoso hasta el punto de pasar por las calles mas peligrosas de la aldea y ver las caras mar curtidas y las miradas mas indiscretas de todo el país de fuego, agradeció mentalmente ser ninja.

Y para cuando llego a la florería casi muere infartada al ver a Kakashi y a Gemma en el apoyados en el mostrador, así que hizo lo mas lógico que se podía hacer: lanzarse al suelo y rampar hasta el otro lado de la puerta y esconderse entre los lirios blancos. Pero luego de dos minutos estar escondida, alergia al polen y entumecimientos en las piernas; reflexiono, por qué estaba escondida entre flores si ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Actuar así podía despertar sospechas. Así que salio y entro a la florería como si nada saludando a Ino que le mostraba a Gemma ciertos arreglos florales y ni bien paso a su lado, percibió como el maestro de los senbon le lada un discreto codazo a Kakashi-sensei que estaba con la nariz enterrada en el Come Come Paradise. Pero ella lo ignoro y dio la vuelta al otro lado del mostrador.

―Cuando la mujer es bella puede ser descortés y aun así lograr que los hombres nos giremos a saludarla. Buenas tardes, Sakura-chan.

―Gemma-san, hola, no lo note. Kakashi-sensei, buenas― y coloco su sonrisa mas falsa ante la incrédula mirada de Ino y la lasciva de Gemma, porqué Hatake, bueno, Hatake ni la miraba. Y eso le molesto.

No es que ella estuviese en el mejor estado, pero vamos, el hombre acababa de decir que quería sexo con ella, por lo menos podía mirarla y dejar que la pobre chica continuara soñando un poco.

―Creo que veremos otros, Ino―anuncio Hatake. Ignorándola. Otra vez.

La rubia asintió y se largo a la trastienda mientras Sakura quedaba sola con los dos hombres y con un repentino ataque de sudoración excesiva. Kakashi siguió con su ojos pegado al libro y ella y Shiranui intercambiaron miradas intensas, ella sin saber porqué lo hacia y él con toda la intensión de provocar eso. Ya al cabo de un minuto la pelirosa juraba que a Ino se la había comido una flor carnívora. El silencio se cortaba con el cuchillo y ella solo escuchaba a Kakashi pasar las paginas y el agitado sonido de su corazón. La vista la distraía posándola un rato en el mostrador, en la vitrina, en las uñas de sus pies. Todo eso hasta que se le ocurrió mirar a Gemma y lo descubrió mirándola otra vez, y miro el senbon moverse en su boca.

―¿Te gustan mis labios, Sakura-chan?

―No estoy mirando tus labios, estoy mirando la aguja.

―¿Te gusta mirar mis _cosas_, Sakura-chan?

Kakashi rio ligeramente y cerro el libro de golpe.

―Sakura-chan no tiene consciencia de qué son _cosas―_espeto con voz tupida por la sorna.

Los colores se le subieron al rostros en una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

―¿Quieres que te enseñe, Sakura-chan?

Pero ella no dijo mas. Y permaneció callada puesto que en ese mismo instante Ino regreso a la escena trayendo consigo una cantidad increíble de folletos y tripticos en una mano y en la otra un pequeño jarrón con un simple arreglo floral de cerezos.

―Estos son otros. Y esta pequeña composición es obra de Sakura.

Kakashi ignoro rotundamente el comentario y se concentro en revisar las revistillas, pero Gemma insistió en alabar su arreglo sin siquiera mirarlo sino concentrado en ella. Por solo un minuto, Sakura pensó que ese hombre intentaba algo, algo raro; algo explícitamente pervertido. Así que tomo un poco mas de distancia e intento algo que bien sabia que podría funcionar y lograr todo lo que ella deseaba, o bien, terminar de joderla.

―¿Pero para qué lo necesitas?―inquirió coquetamente mientras acomodaba su cabello con espontaneidad― Saberlo me ayudaría a ayudarte.

―En realidad es un regalo―dijo Gemma acercándose un poco mas a ella por encima del mostrador.

―Dichosa ella―inquirió en voz baja pero con la fina intensión de que él la escuchara―, qué especial ha de sentirse.

Y mientras Kakashi e Ino hablaban de las flores, Sakura paseaba sus dedos por el mostrador aventurándose a rosar un poco la mano de Gemma y sonreír dulcemente. Su Inner la alabo intensamente, cuan linda debía ser como para captar la mirada de ese hombre aun así estando en un estado estético tan deplorable.

Shiranui Gemma parecía querer comérsela con la mirada, y aunque se sentía terriblemente mal, ella se dejaba por el bien del nuevo elaborado plan. Solo necesitaba darse tiempo, acercarse a él con cautela -sacar un poco de cuadro- y sacar a colación el tema que ella necesitaba, después de todo, si no había posibilidades de que Kakashi la invitara, habría que intentar con otro ¿verdad?

―No te pongas celosa, preciosa. Si me das la oportunidad tu también podrías sentirte especial.

_Gracias, pero no gracias._

Rio como tonta y volcó su atención en Ino y la mirada incrédula que le daba. Kakashi no parecía enojado, mas bien fastidiado. Y ella sabia porqué o por lo menos creía saberlo.

Se sentía realmente bien darle celos a un hombre, era un tipo de sensación hormigueante en la panza, no cosquillas y mucho menos mariposas. Radicaba mas en la satisfacción personal, en las ganas de gritarle al mundo que un HOMBRE estaba celoso por ella; su autoestima definitivamente subiría nos cuantos puntos. Ahora bien, ella no había coqueteado con Gemma con ese propósito ¿o si? Ella solo quería sacarle la invitación a la fiesta o, en el peor de los casos, hacer que soltara la sopa.

Había sido solo un accidente, u_no bastante intencional._

―En realidad, las flores son para una amiga ¿verdad, vago?― Kakashi vagamente asintió y se giro para continuar con los folletos.

Ino la miro con cara 'no entiendo qué rayos estas haciendo, así que no creo poder ayudarte'. Sakura se sorprendió a si misma, cómo había hecho para haber entendido todo eso en la cara de su amiga.

Mordió su labio inferior y continuo poniendo la sonrisa falsa y linda.

―Va a inaugurar un local y queremos llevarle algo, pero nuestra amiga es un tanto especial...

―¿Como así?― inquirió intentando apretar un poco los brazos cruzados contra su torso y brotar un poco de busto.

―Digamos que es... mmm... poco femenina, pero ¡Hey, a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores!

Su mirada se dirigió hasta sus pechos, Sakura lo noto y se sonrojo un poco. Quiso seguir la linea de sus ojos e inspeccionar que sus senos mostraran lo que tenían que mostrar, pero luego desecho la idea pensando que verse a si misma seria algo -demasiado- obvio, por lo que continuo mirándolo fijamente, chocando de nuevo los ojos y percibiendo una mirada lasciva que antes no había estado allí. Se auto felicito mentalmente, sus cualidades como actriz mejoraban notablemente, todo resultado de una largo trayecto de actos fallidos a lo largo de su carrera de kunoichi.

Como aquella vez que intento copiarse en un examen.

―_¡Wow, Sakura-chan, qué rápida. Se nota que estudiaste!_

―_Si_

―_¿Te fue difícil?_

―_Si._

―_Te noto rara._

―_Si_

―_¿Te pasa algo?_

―_Si._

―_¿Llamo a tus padres?_

―_¡Hice trampa, Iruka-sensei, me copie!_

Y se había tendido en un mar de lagrimas y mocos sobre el escritorio de Iruka bajo la atónita mirada de todo un salón de clases, un salón de clases con niños malos y fastidiosos que terminaron burlándose de ella mientras la pobre llenaba de moco los exámenes ya entregados e Iruka intentaba callarlos. _Experiencia memorable._

―¿Y entonces qué?

―Si.

Pero no supo porqué dijo eso y mucho menos a una pregunta que no escucho. Y ver la cara de alegría de Gemma la descoloco mas, lo mas probable es que hubiera metido la pata, y feo, mucho mas feo de lo que acostumbraba.

―Oh, genial, simplemente esplendido―parecía querer dar saltos de alegría. Por un momento su cara le recordó a esas ardillas que pasan toda una temporada escondiendo bellotas una tras otra, para luego del invierno desenterrarlas y percatarse que su nuez favorita sigue intacta, tomarla, metérsela en las mejillas y pavonearse por allí con una sonrisita -así como sonríen las ardillas- bastante arrogante.

_Malditas ardillas._

―Creo que llevaremos el de cerezos―mascullo Kakashi.

_Demasiada emoción en un dia._

Ino asintió y movió de vuelta el jarrón para que Kakashi lo examinara, su ojo critico se asomaba por el cristal de la jarra y la veía al otro lado asintiendo vagamente a las cosas que Gemma decía. No podía concentrarse, la boca del maestro de los senbon se movía y se movía escupiendo palabras que ella no entendía – o no escuchaba-, todo porque el endemoniado copy ninja aun la observaba a través del cristal.

Trago grueso y siguió asintiendo a lo que le decía Shiranui, si ya había metido la pata qué mas daba volverla a embarrar. Ella solo quería que Kakashi dejara de verla.

―Oi, oi, ¿y qué inauguran, eh?

Ino parecía llegar a salvarla en el momento justo. Y de paso, colaborar con la causa.

―Un bar nuevo, del que te estoy hablando, Sakura-chan― comento el castaño con los ojos brillantes y se movió al otro lado del mostrador para sacar el dinero y pagar el arreglo que Kakashi traía en manos y examinaba inquisitivo.

Sakura se camino para posarse al lado de Ino, mientras jugaba con el borde de su blusa. El ojo de Kakashi relampagueo con un brillo extraño y la pelirrosa se estremeció cuando el ojo del peligris se postro en su cara y se movió sutilmente a su busto. La mente de Sakura la obligo a respirar. A respirar y mantenerse en calma mientras en sus oídos pitaban las palabras que su maestro había dicho hasta hace poco. El movimiento fue sutil y casi imperceptible para sus acompañantes que ahora discutían sobre la actividad nocturna de Konoha.

Ino mencionaba a su novio barman.

Gemma le hablaba de las ventajas de ser amigo de la dueña.

Kakashi la miraba, la cara y los pechos alternativamente.

¿Y Sakura?, bueno, la pobre pelirosa solo mantenía la vista fija en el peligris del otro lado del mostrador. Dejándose ver y examinar. Rememorando de nuevo los hechos de hacia una menos de dos horas y, con ese extraño sinsabor de cuando hay algo que se le pasa por alto...

De pronto, Kakashi sonrió, se noto bajo la mascara. Y empezó a caminar fuera de la tienda, haciéndole a ella una fugaz seña para que lo siguiera, seña que la chica capto al instante y dio la vuelta para seguirlo. Recorriendo lentamente esos tres metros que la separaban de de la puerta principal, sintiendo la sangre recorrerla mas rápido. Cada paso mas nerviosa, cada paso mas segura de lo que él le diría, cada paso mas cerca de soltar la verdad, cada paso mas cerca de un seguro exilio social.

Y esa campaña que sonó cuando abrió la puerta era, lamentablemente, el anuncio del fin.

Lo encontró recostado de la pared al lado de la puerta, el rostro perdido tras el estúpido libro y una de sus manos en el bolsillo. Eso la tranquilizo un poco. Si ese brillo en su ojo significaba que lo descubrió, por lo menos no parecía tan enojado.

―No sabia que ya tenias esa costumbre―menciono bajando el libro―.Ha de ser por las amistades.

_Oh, Dios. Cree que soy una reverenda chismosa._

―No... yo... no acostumbro a ser así, Kakashi-sensei es que-

―Déjame adivinar: Fue un accidente, no tenias la intención de que nadie lo supiera― ¿acaso era decepción en su voz?

_¿Qué le digo?_

―¡Solo fue por curiosidad!―espeto incluso antes de decidir bien que decir―No es como si lo hubiese tenido planeado desde un principio.

―Calmate, Sakura, no tienes por qué explicarme lo que haces con tu vida.

_¿Qué?_

―Lo que quiero decite, es que por lo menos intentes ser mas discreta, porqué ¿Gemma? ¿en serio?

Este tuvo que ser el suspiro de mas alivio que había tenido en toda su vida, porque aunque no sabia que de demonios estaba hablando el copy ninja, por lo menos tenia la certeza de que no era de su ligero desliz en su morada. Kami tenia que estar de parte de ella, en algún retorcido sentido claro, pero en su sentido...

Y empezó a reír como loca, a reír tan sueltamente que ni siquiera sintió como los civiles que transitaban la calle se alejaban mas, o como el niño que iba a entrar a la florería corría de vuelta a las faldas de su madre, o como Ino y Gemma la miraban extrañamente... En realidad, lo sintió, pero no le importo porque pon fin la suerte cambiaba a su favor.

_Pero aun creo que olvidas algo, _se dijo a si misma cuando por fin pudo calmarse y se secaba las lagrimillas de sus ojos.

―Cuando te conocí eras normal, lo juro― mascullo la rubia con una mirada extraña

Y eso le causo tanta gracia que se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no volver a reír. Que deliciosa la repentina sensación de felicidad que experimentaba.

―Y sacando de lado lo de tu risa desquiciada...―Gemma se aclaro la garganta― ... ¿A qué hora paso por ti o nos vemos alla?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba y por qué sonaba como si ella fuese a salir con él, pero las palabras murieron en su boca luego de recordar el desubicado 'Si' de hace unos minutos. Era ya bastante claro a que se refería el castaño con sus exclamaciones de felicidad y la cara de niño bonito que tenia en este momento. Ella había acordado salir con él, inconscientemente, pero pactado al fin y al cabo. Shiranui Gemma al fin había logrado el cometido que traía desde hace por lo menos un año cuando ella recién cumplía diesiseis. Desde coquetearle en cada esquina donde la viera, hasta guiñarle un ojo en pleno hospital; repetidos rechazos a invitaciones a tomar un helado, a comer, a pasear y hasta al café matutino no había servido para desalentarlo.

Kami debía estar jugando con ella.

Ella simplemente no podía salir con ese _pulpo_. Una cosa era flirtear un poco con él solo con el objetivo de ser invitada al reventón del año, pero era llanamente difícil de digerir que saldría con él solo porque es una soberana despistada/estúpida. Tenia que aclarar eso ya, decirle con seguridad que ella no-

―Ella te vera alla Shiranui-kun.

Y esa era la voz de su mejor amiga firmando su casi sentencia de muerte.

―Asombroso, mira que seremos un grupo pequeño, solo Kakashi; Gai; otro amigo nuestro; y _tú y yo. _Y no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, pasaras una noche inolvidable.

Algo en su sonrisa decía que _si_ iba a ser inolvidable.

Sintió la intensa mirada del copy ninja sobre ella. Entonces la pobre solo pudo asentir mientras continuaba con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido de la calle.

Ahora tenia que asistir a algún lugar con el pulpo de Gemma, el chico que podía exponerla ne cualquier momento -estaba segura que era él-, y la cosa rara de Kakashi que con su simple presencia le causaba ataques de estupidez extrema. Y para colmo, la bestia verde de Konoha revoloteando a su alrededor.

_Kami, ¿por qué me odias tanto?_

Entonces todos Ino regreso a la tienda y Gemma se despidió y comenzó a alejarse, pero Kakashi se acerco a ella y volvió a examinarla, pero ahora con una mirada extraña que ella podía jurar haber visto cada vez que Sasuke o Naruto metían la pata con él.

Se quedo petrificada allí mirándolo, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su aliento junto a su oreja.

―Supongo que ahora tendrás oportunidad de usarlo― y ella no le entendió un comino de lo que hablaba―. Y, sinceramente, me gustan tus gustos,_ Sa-ku-ra. _Me hubiese gustado estrenarlo contigo, después de todo, es justo de mi talla.

Desapareció en una bola de humo y la dejo a ella totalmente estática allí recordando exactamente que había olvidado. Rememorando el ávidamente el momento cuando robó el preservativo y a falta de bolsillos se lo escondió justo en el medio de sus dos pechos. Pechos ahora bastante expuestos y dando una clara visión del condón de empaque rojo y sabor a cereza.

¿Acaso las cosas podían ir peor?

* * *

_Tarfun: Things are really fucked up now._

_Pasense por la pagina de facebook-, Para los que aman el kakasaku. Soy administradora alli._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
